BoO Continuations
by madam-fandom
Summary: Some post-BoO one shots, kind of similar to Forever, but more BoO related. THERE WILL BE SPOILERS! Hope you love it! Muchas Gracias my Lovelies! M
1. Chapter 1

**So just so you know, there are BoO spoilers in this. But not many. Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Nico absolutely hated sunlight. It gave him sunburns even though he was Italian, and it made his eyes hurt, and most importantly, he had nowhere to hide. But there was one big plus to sunlight. It made shadows.<p>

Shadows, the perfect place to hide away and not have to wear that wretched sunblock. Ugh, it's all sticky and smelly and gross, and worst of all, Will made him wear it. Even in the winter, when it was like no degrees out, Will would shoot him a look across the dining pavilion and make sure that Nico was fully protected from the sun at all times.

But luckily, today was overcast, and because Nico had recently turned 24, making Will 26, they were living in New York. For some reason, a ton of demigods lived in New York, probably because Annabeth and Percy were living there, and there were always a ton of people around to eat dinner with, or fight monsters with, whichever came up more often.

Will had naturally taken a job at New York Presbyterian Hospital, so Nico had agreed to bring him lunch. Walking down Amsterdam Avenue, it was plain to see just how much the world had changed since the 1940s. Nico had never visited New York, but he would have had to be living under a rock to not know what it looked like. The building made you feel small, but the lights made you feel larger than life. But now, New York was just like the rest of the world to him. It was plain, colorless, and generic. He could have been in any city on the planet, hold one factor: Will Solace.

How does one begin to explain Will Solace? Will was a nurse at the hospital, one of the best in New York, and frighteningly good at his job. Rumor has it that he had a say in death's opinion, and how right they were. He was called a miracle worker, saving lives that nobody else could. But it was more than that to Nico. He was about as far from dark and gloomy as you could get. He lit up the room when he walked in, throwing Nico's darkness into contrast with him bright nature. And Nico loved it.

As he turned onto West 168th street, Nico smiled to himself slightly, hoping to surprise Will with his lunch. He always forgot to bring food, and Nico always forgot to smile. Maybe together they could both remember.

All of the other nurses knew Nico, so when he showed up at the hospital, nobody said a word, Will Solace's boyfriend was always good for some amusement. Unknown to Nico, he had would up rather good looking, his dark eyes and hair standing out against his deathly pale skin. He still wasn't too tall, but years of fighting for his life had left him with what some would call, an impressive physique. His silent nature and impressive death glares hadn't made him many friends, but the nurses at the hospital all knew he was a softie when it came to Will.

One of the few times Nico smiled was when he was around Will. There was something about people who knew how awful he was and still loved him that made Nico unable to stop smiling.

As he leaned against the counter in the break room, one of the nurses who Nico knew had tried to hit on both him and his boyfriend came over.

"Hi Nico, I'm Katie Muffin, one of the nurses who works on Will's team. He's actually stuck in surgery right now, but he should be out in less than an hour." She smiled awkwardly, but Nico just nodded. She nodded and blew air out her nose with mild frustration. Nico knew he was hard to deal with. He rarely spoke or smiled, and especially when he knew that they'd been hitting on his boyfriend. She finally laughed softly to herself.

"What's so funny?" Nico asked finally, praying to every god he could remember that she would just leave it alone and not answer. Naturally he wouldn't be so lucky.

"You!" She exclaimed, a wide smile on her face. Nico nodded, but rolled his eyes slightly. Getting laughed at was nothing new.

"It's just, Will talks about you all the time, and we all thought he was joking when he said you were the strong and silent type, just cause he's so outgoing and happy, and he described you as dark and gloomy. He wasn't joking at all." Her smile didn't fade, even as Nico blinked a few times to process what she'd said.

"Will talks about me?" Nico said dubiously. He couldn't believe that Will would ever talk about him, the gloomy boyfriend.

Miss. Muffin nodded with a smile, and luckily, the door opened, sparing them from more awkward conversation. Will walked in, pulling off his gloves and mask, throwing the bloodied garments in the bin marked biohazard. He faced the sink and washed his hands, throwing a wink at Nico in the mirror. Nico prepared himself for some shenanigans.

"How are you, Katie?" Will asked, always so polite. He went to lean against the counter next to Nico, his shoulder brushing Nico's. They faced the now horribly uncomfortable nurse, both of them smiling now.

"I'm alright, Will. How'd surgery go?" Nico smiled and nodded at Will, knowing that his sarcasm wouldn't go undetected.

"It was fine, you know, all blood and gore, but nobody died, so I count that as a success." Will moved his arm so it went around Nico's shoulder. Nico smiled, knowing where this was going. Making his coworkers uncomfortable with his gayness was one of Will's favorite pastimes.

Katie made a face, but nodded, like this was normal. Then she did something totally unexpected. Her smile should have given her away.

"So Will, You won't believe what Nico just told me." Her brown eyes glittered with a secret. Nico's eyes narrowed, but his face remained carefully bored. Will smiled broadly, daring her to tell him something he didn't know. He gestured with his free hand for her to go on. His other hand was holding Nico's cold hand.

"He couldn't believe that you told us about him, beyond his existence, you know?" She laughed, but Will frowned, silently asking Nico a question, which, Nico responded to with a shrug and an eyebrow raise.

"Why would I tell them about you?" Will asked in Greek, not wanting Katie to hear their conversation.

"Why would you? I'm not exactly the most personable, and I'm certainly not worth being proud of." Nico said, his dark eyes issuing a challenge.

Katie started to ask a question, but Nico cut her off with "Greek."

Will frowned and grabbed Nico's other hand. It had taken Nico year's to get used to people touching him, but even though he'd gotten over it, he was still a bit surprised that Will would touch him. Murder was something that stained more than the soul.

"You ridiculous person. You are certainly worth being proud of. Why would you ever think I would talk about you? Literally you are the best thing that's ever happened to me. You're just flat out wrong if you think your past is going to affect your future. Now, smile dammit, doctor's orders." Will said passionately in Greek, to which an unfazed Nico responded quickly in English.

"Don't you mean nurses orders?" He replied sarcastically in English, a smile on his face. His dark eyes issued a challenge.

"Have I ever told you that you're a jerk?" Will asked a smile on his face now. Nico laughed a bit, but responded quickly.

"Have I ever told you that you're perfect?" Nico's smile never wavered, but Will looked like he'd just gotten the wind knocked out of him by Nico's sudden comment. After recovering, he responded.

"Have I ever told you that you're damn sexy?" Nico looked horribly uncomfortable and let go of Will's hands, his 1940s manners kicking in a bit late.

"Ugh I give up. You're offending my old fashioned values on purpose now." He mumbled through his hands, which were now covering his beet red face.

Will just smiled, and glanced at the spot where Katie had been standing. He pulled Nico's hands away from his face and replaced them with his own. Nico smiled slightly and moved his hands to Will's waist, waiting for him to make a move. The 1940s mannerisms in his head still flipped out when he touched anybody at all.

Will smiled and pulled his face closer to Nico's, so they were inches apart. They stayed like that for a moment, and then Will finally gave in. He pulled Nico's face to his and sealed his lips over his. Nico smiled slightly into the kiss, and things were getting pretty serious until Will froze.

"Shit," He said, pulling away. Nico frowned, wondering what was wrong. His hand drifted to the knife in his pocket, but Will put his hand over the knife hand and stopped it.

"There's a window right behind me. Please tell me that there's nobody who was watching." Will said, not moving his blue eyes from Nico's.

Nico smiled and blushed again, his eyes looking over Will's shoulder.

"There may be a few people who saw that." He commented, resting his pale hand on Will's hip. Will shut his eyes and swore softly in Greek.

"Not again," He said with a smile, taking his lunch from Nico. "That's the fourth day in a row. We need to be more careful."

"Doctors orders?" Nico asked sarcastically. Will nodded.

"You know it, Sunshine."

* * *

><p><strong>Hope you enjoyed, and please leave me a review!~M<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

"I just don't get why they have to have fights on the ice," Annabeth commented, turning away from the TV to glance at Percy. They had been watching a hockey game when a fight broke out on the ice and Annabeth had changed the channel.

"It's just a thing, like touchdown dances in football," Percy said, offering her a spoonful of ice cream. She shook her head.

"Yet another part of professional sports that I don't understand," She said, turning off the TV and stumbling off the couch after getting her leg tangled in a blanket that she had been sharing with Percy.

"Where you going, Annabeth?" He asked, looking over the back of the couch at her. She smiled and threw him a wink.

"We have finals tomorrow; we should actually study for them, even if they're going to be a piece of cake." Percy rolled his eyes but jumped over the back of the couch to walk over to her.

He sat next to her at the table and honestly tried to study. He actually made an effort to memorize the dates that corresponded to Greek and Roman history, but he was too easily distracted by Annabeth spinning her pencil as she read. He tried to ignore it for a while, but eventually shut his binder and watched her study. She glanced at him, but he shook his head and stayed quiet so she could study.

She finally got up to grab a snack, and walked into the kitchen. Percy jumped from his chair to the rug in the next room.

"Annabeth! Watch out! The floor is lava!" He shouted, raising his eyebrows to emphasize the danger of the situation. She rolled her eyes but stepped from the rug onto the stool in the kitchen and grabbed a granola bar from the bin that they kept.

"Why exactly is the floor made of lava all of the sudden?" She asked as she stepped off the stool and jumped over to the rug to stand next to Percy. He rolled his eyes at her and answered in a tired tone.

"Because, Leo made a mess, duh," He said, jumping over the back of the couch onto the cushions with a smile. She rolled her eyes but followed, sitting in a curled up ball on the couch next to him.

They sat on the couch and watched football for almost an hour, when the front door opened and Percy turned to shout at them.

"Jason, Piper! Be careful, the floor is made of lava!" They rolled their eyes but jumped from the welcome mat to a shoe that had been left on the ground in Percy and Annabeth's apartment. From there, they slid across the coffee table to the other couch to sit curled up, waiting for the rest of the gang to come over for their pre-finals dinner. Granted, Percy and Annabeth were the only ones with finals, but they overlooked that minor detail in favor of a group dinner.

"Might I ask why the floor is made of lava?" Piper asked from the other couch, tossing Annabeth a text book as they studied, or, in Percy's case, watched the Jets game. Percy rolled his eyes and tore his gaze away from the television.

"Because, young Piper, Leo made a mess, and now the floor is clearly made of lava,"  
>he rolled his eyes as he turned to Annabeth as if to say 'what a silly question to ask.'<p>

Piper stuck her tongue out in response, but didn't give him any more fuel. He didn't need their help to be crazy.

Shortly after, Frank and Hazel arrived opening the door, shouting a greeting.

"Hey guys, we're here!" Frank said as he walked in.

"Frank! Oh no! The floor is made of lava, Hazel, I'm sorry, but Frank is now a charred praetor." Percy said as he went to the very edge of the rug to dramatically hold Frank's hand. Hazel looked confused, but took off her shoes and jumped over to the coffee table, where she slid across to sit next to Piper and Jason.

"He was so young!" Percy wailed, dramatically pulling Frank into a hug. Percy turned to face the group as they rolled their eyes. You could almost hear the collective sigh that rose up from the group. Annabeth appeared to be questioning a few decisions in her life.

"Um, Percy?" Frank said from inside the crushing hug they Percy was giving him.

"Shhh," Percy said, putting his hand over Frank's face. "He was so good while he was here, and we can only hope to see him in Elysian." Percy choked back a fake sob, and Annabeth decided it was time to get some studying done, as opposed to this fake grieving for Frank's untimely demise by lava.

"Alright, that's enough. We played along. Now it's time to actually get some studying done," Annabeth said, gently pulling Percy off of Frank, who was blushing dramatically.

Frank silently tanked her and jumped over the back of the couch, to the other couch, and pulled Hazel onto his lap, as the four of them had no chance of fitting. Percy nodded and smiled crookedly.

"You've got to admit, I have quite a bit of talent for acting." He raised an eyebrow, as if daring her to disagree. She just shook her head and pulled him back to the couch, because somebody had to be the responsible one in this relationship.

Just as they'd begun to actually study, quizzing the group about the conjugations of Latin verbs, the door opened yet again. Leo walked in and Percy threw up a hand to stop him. Leo froze and put a hand out to stop Calypso from entering the room, thinking there was some kind of actual danger present.

"The floor is made of Lava!" Percy shouted, earning sighs from the rest of the group, but Leo just nodded solemnly and walked into the center of the room, gesturing for everyone to stay calm.

He burst into flames, taking special care to not set anything in the room on fire, then blowing himself out.

"Problem solved,"


End file.
